Comfort
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Prince Gumball is just baking his desserts and reading his book when suddenly, Ice Queen pops in! But she's in tears! No matter how much he hates her...he can't just leave her be right?


**A/N: So there's not many Gumball and Ice Queen fics so I thought, why don't I take a crack at it? Well if you read this, tell me what you thought in a review. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Rated M for Sex and Language

_Comfort_

The sound of the stove beeping brought me from my thoughts. Setting my book down, I stood and made my way to the built-in kitchen.

The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip muffins reached my nose and created a smile upon my lips. I anxiously put on my oven mitts and opened the oven door. The heat burned my skin and I quickly backed away for a moment before grabbing the pan and setting it on the stove top. Closing the door, I set the mitts on the counter and made my way back to my bedroom while the muffins cooled.

Sitting down, I picked my book back up and continued reading.

The glass doors beside me suddenly burst opened and I jumped, frightened by the sudden action. I hurriedly hide behind the chair.

The Ice Queen floated in and looked around, "Prince Gumball?" She called, her voice unusually more quiet unlike her usual loud and high-pitched one. Something had to be wrong.

I stood up and was ready to defend myself with my book, "stay away! I'll call Fionna and Cake in less than a second if you come any closer," I threatened.

Ice Queen wiped her eyes, "please don't... I promise I wont bother you..."

I lowered the book and looked at her concerned, "are you crying?"

She shook her head, "n-no! Of course not!"

I sighed and slowly made my way to her, closing the door behind her. "Sit on my bed and you can tell me what happened. Do you want any muffins? I just made some, I can also make you some tea if you want."

Ice Queen shook her head, "no thank you."

I nodded and sat back down on my chair, "so what happened?" Seeing her upset really bothered me for some reason.

"Well..." She started, sniffling. "I was doing my usual routine, kidnapping Princes, getting my butt kicked, you know.. Well when I arrived back to my castle, I saw my precious Gertrude..."

I noticed more tears roll down her pale blue cheeks.

"H-He was just laying there in mommys chair. When I told him to move... he didn't. He was cold and he wouldn't move!"

I flinched when she began sobbing, what was I suppose to do? I stood and made my way beside her, sitting on the bed. Grabbing her arm, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't he wake up! He was the only family I had left!" She yelled, crying harder.

I rested my head on top of her snowy white hair and sighed. "Its alright Ice Queen..." I whispered, rubbing her back, hoping she'd feel better.

"I should have at least taken him with me... it's all my fault..."

I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, "look at me." I ordered.

She didnt and I frowned, grabbing her chin, I forced her to look at me.

"This isn't your fault so don't blame yourself. Penguins die Ice Queen, he was old." I tried to explained trying my best to keep my voice calm.

She slapped my hand away, "but if I had just paid more attention-"

"You can't change death Ice Queen!" I yelled, interrupting her.

She looked at me frightened before breaking down into another sob.

I sighed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell but when you blame yourself for something that couldnt possibly be your fault... it makes me angry."

"I miss him so much already..." She whispered.

I sighed once more, "Ice Queen, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you can stay here with me tonight if you want. Its late anyway..."

She nodded sadly, "thank you... I promise I wont touch you or anything..."

Anger filled me once more, "glob! I don't care about that junk! If it makes you feel better, touch me all you want!"

Ice Queen looked up at me surprised, "r-really?"

My eyes widened, "now Ice Queen, I didn't really mean that. you'll just go overboard and-"

Ice Queen snatched my hands and formed an ice ball around them. "You know Gumball... thank you for being so nice to me." She crawled on top of him and smiled softly, "I must thank you appropriately..."

My cheeks burned and a soft moan escaped my lips when I felt her chilly lips against my neck. "I-Ice Queen! This isn't right! Youre only suppose to do this between-" My words were muffled as she roughly pushed her lips against mine.

Ice Queen smirked into the kiss as she placed her cold hands under my shirt.

I gasped when I felt them run up my chest and Ice Queen used this to her advantage as shoved her tongue into my mouth. I was so confused by what was happening. I had planned on saving myself for my true love so I never kissed someone before... especially with tongue!

Her tongue swirled with mine, when she moaned softly, my heart fluttered. It sounded... sexy... I wanted to hear it again.

I managed to pull away as I caught my breath, "unfreeze my hands..."

Ice Queen caught her breath, "you'll run away..."

I shook my head, "trust me."

She waited for a moment before her hand rose and the ice disappeared.

I smirked and slammed her down on the bed, earning a gasp. I don't know why but she looked very gorgeous right now.

Ice Queen looked up at me surprised and innocently, "Prince Gumball?"

I licked my lips before doing as she did earlier and pressed my lips against her pale blue neck.

Ice Queen moaned once more and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I trailed my kisses down her neck to her chest before reaching behind her and undoing her dress. Pulling the top down, I looked at her two round breast.

She blushed darkly, "Gumball.." She whimpered.

I grinned and engulfed one of her nipples in my mouth, my hand rose and played with the other. She tasted amazing, better than any candy in this kingdom. I switched to the other and my other hand played with her free nipple.

Ice Queen panted, her cheeks a darkish blue hue.

I pulled the rest of her dress down as I continued my teasing and my last hand went to her panties. They were wet for some reason. Without taking the cloth off, my hand massaged her folds and I grinned as another moan slipped from her lips.

My fingers were covered in the slippery goo and I sat up and brought my hand to my mouth to taste it. It tasted weird. I reached over and brought my fingers to her lips. "Taste this." I ordered.

Her lips parted and she sucked on my fingers until they were completely clean.

Just watching this made my pants feel tighter. I grabbed her panties and pulled them off and looked down at her amazing body. I licked my lips hungrily, "Get on your hands and knees..." I ordered next.

She looked at me confused before doing as I said, she gasped when she felt my hands grab her ass.

Bringing my lips to her folds, I ran my tongue up it slowly as I tasted the liquid once more.

Ice Queen moaned once more and leaned back so could get more pleasure.

I chuckled to myself before inserting my tongue into her pussy and rubbing it against her walls. Unlike her skin, it felt very warm here. I found my own penis throbbing as I continued my actions.

Ice Queens arms went weak and just her ass stayed up so now I licked her from an angle.

More juices him my mouth and I easily licked them up. Pulling away, I smiled. "Your turn."

She panted and looked at me with lust in her eyes. She slowly crawled over to me and pulled me into another tongue filled kiss, her liquids swapping from my mouth to hers. She unbuttoned my pants as she did this and rubbed my 8 inch erect penis.

I placed a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss as I moaned, bting on her lip as she continued through the cloth.

Finally, she fingered the edge of my boxers and pulled them down, allowing my member to spring up with the now space it had. She smirked and pulled away as she lowered her head.

I moaned loudly when I felt her chilly mouth engulf my penis. My fingers clenched the blanket and my head leaned back.

Ice Queen wrapped her tongue around the head and sucked as the precum already came spilling out. She pushed down and began bobbing her head.

My hips began moving with her mouth to get deeper and I couldn't take it anymore. My hands lifted and grabbed onto her white-haired head. I moaned as I pushed her deeper onto my member.

She gagged a little but I wasnt listening from the intense pleasure I was receiving.

I roughly thrusted into her mouth, moans slipping from my lips. Finally what was building inside of me exploded into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

She lifted herself off and coughed, she looked up at me, some of my sperm dripping from the corner of her lips.

I leaned back and smirked, "well?"

Ice Queen nodded and crawled on top of me, she was still trying to catch her breath. She adjusted herself and pushed down against my dick. We both moaned as she began to rock her hips against mine.

"Gumball..." She moaned as she rode on me, I was trying my best to keep my breath calm.

How did I get in this situation? I'm not complaining or anything it's just... Ice Queen. She was the last person Id think of doing this stuff with. But looking at her now, she really is beautiful...

I groaned when her walls tightened around me and she moaned loudly as she hit her climax. I moaned with her as I hit mine as well.

Ice Queen sighed and laid on top of me, "that felt amazing..." She whispered as she closed her eyes, not even separating from me.

I smiled lightly and grabbed the blanket, covering us both up. Kissing her forehead, my eyes soon shut and I fell asleep without realizing it.

The sounds of birds chirping and the rays woke me up. My eyes fluttered open to see a naked Ice Queen still on top of me.

She stirred and tiredly looked up at me, she gave a beautiful smile. "Good morning my Prince."

I blushed lightly, "good morning..." I sat up with her and couldn't help giving her a light kiss. "Hey... about Gertrude... if you want to go make a grave for him, I'll go with you."

Ice Queen looked at me surprised, "what? Oh, Gertrudes fine, I just told you that to get in here."

I frowned, "excuse me?" I smirked as I slammed her down on the bed, "well it seems someone deserves punishment."

Ice Queen looked up innocently, "I do?"

I nodded before claiming her mouth with mine once more.

**A/N: Well... what did you think? Is it fanfiction worthy? I hope everyone enjoyed, thanks for reading.**


End file.
